Perfect at Yourself
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Jika kau hancur, izinkan aku memperbaikinya, akan kuambil kepingannya satu persatu untukmu, akan kurekatkan seerat mungkin hingga kau sesempurna malaikat sana. Airku, separuh hidupku, izinkan aku/For #B3ESS17


Perfect at Yourself

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disc: Monsta

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fiksi ini.

Warn: Western High School AU!, OOC, Typo, Broken Home, Brotherly Love, Eating Disorder, Sad!Air, lil bit Violence, Rasict.

For #B3ESS17

and for my lovely girl, Leila Zen

BE WISE, PLEASE...

ENJOY^^

* * *

"Kak Taufan terlihat buruk sekali, hahaha..." Api terbahak melihat ponselnya yang menampilkan ketiga kakak sepupu kembarnya.

"Dia memang buruk sekali."

"Oy! Kau yang bodoh meriasku, kak Hali!"

Tawa Api menggema dengan kedua kakaknya yang tenggelam dalam ramai dan adu makian-juga jambakan. Yang termuda di seberang _line video call_ sana menggeleng prihatin, yang selanjutnya mengambil alih layar hingga hanya nampak dirinya.

"Abaikan sajalah mereka, aku lelah dengan mereka," kata Gempa sefrustasi mungkin.

"Menyenangkan kok," sahut Api dengan sisa tawanya.

Gempa menghela napas. "Tentu saja, kalian sejenis."

Api tertawa kembali. Melihat betapa Api terlihat cukup baik-baik saja, Gempa tersenyum. Dengan suara selembut mungkin-dan mengabaikan teriakan kedua saudaranya- Gempa bertanya, "lalu bagaimana kabar Air?"

Tawa Api pudar. Ia mengerjap dan terdiam, pun dengan Gempa.

"Api?" suara Halilintar yang maskulin bergabung dalam diam mereka.

Api menunduk lalu berbisik pelan. "Aku tak tahu."

Ketiga kembar terdiam.

"Kau sudah tak bertemu dengannya lagi?' tanya Taufan dengan hati-hati. Wajah ketiganya sesak dalam layar ponsel Api.

Mata coklat Api lalu mengarah pada luar jendela. Ia memandang wanita terkasih dalam hidupnya. Wanita kurus itu bersenandung pelan dengan tangannya yang halus menyiram tanaman setelaten mungkin.

"Sejak Mom dan Dad bercerai, kami tidak bertemu."

.

.

.

Api tahu banyak hal kadang tak sejalan inginnya. Ia ingin hidup bahagia dengan keluarga bahagia, Ayah, Ibu, Ia, dan saudara kembarnya. Namun kini hanya dirinya dan ibunya. Satu dua teriakan kecil menjadi seratus dua ratus pertengkaran. Keduanya berpisah, membagi asuh, katanya.

Ia masih terngiang suara lembut Air dalam dekapnya kala itu. Kembarnya itu akan memilih bersama ayah mereka, karena ia tahu Api lebih ingin bersama sang ibu. Kenangan-kenangan mereka bersama seolah hilang bersama langkah Air yang turut menjauh.

Terakhir Api melihat wajah tenang Air adalah 8 bulan lebih 16 hari 2 jam dan 36 menit. Ia selalu mengingatnya, menghitungnya, dan bertanya-tanya kapan ia akan bertemu Air kembali. Air-dan ayahnya- telah berjanji akan menghubungi setiba di rumah baru, nyatanya, tak satupun kabar Api terima. Satu-satunya ia yang tahu hanya sebuah foto terakhir Air di media sosialnya yang tertanda 7 bulan 28 hari 4 jam dan 13 menit lalu. Foto yang begitu manis dengan Air dan ayah mereka tersenyum lebar dengan latar sekolah SMA baru yang akan dihuni Air.

Sekolah itu yang Api tahu adalah sekolah ternama di Connecticut. Pasti Air sangat bangga. Ia sekarang ada di seberang benua, di Amerika, meninggalkan Api di London, Inggris. Hanya itu yang Api tahu mengenai Air. Hanya itu, dan itu membuatnya sesak.

Ibunya tersenyum dan mendorong semangkuk salad pada Api. Ia sebenarnya enggan makan sayur, Air yang paling menyukai sayur. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Api mengambilnya, lalu menyendok saladnya dan memakannya sedramatis mungkin. Rasanya memang mengerikan.

"Api rindu Air?"

Api hampir tersedak selada mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya pada sang Ibu meminta penjelasan. Wanita asia itu entah mengapa nampak gugup. Ia memainkan jari jemarinya dengan acak, suatu kebiasaan ibunya jika gugup atau takut. Mata wanita itu yang sewarna madu memandang sembarang. Emosi ibunya tak stabil, Api merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Mom, aku~

"Ibu mendengarnya dari pamanmu, ayahnya Hali, Taufan, dan Gempa. Ibu merasa tak berguna, i-ibu minta maaf, i-ibu sangat e-egois, i-ibu~

Api menggenggam tangan ibunya. Menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya pada sang ibu yang panik dan hampir menangis. Suaranya ia buat sehalus mungkin meski ia hampir ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mom tidak seperti itu, Mom adalah malaikat terindah di bumi, sudah, aku tak apa."

Wanita itu terdiam. Meja makan mereka sunyi sekontras pikiran mereka. Tangan Api digenggamnya. Mata coklatnya menatap Api penuh keteguhan.

"Ayo, temui mereka."

.

.

.

Sekolah Air sangat besar. Api tak bisa menahan seruan kagumnya. Sekolahnya di London juga bagus, tapi tak semegah ini. Ia jadi membandingkannya dengan Universitas Harvard. Sekolah Air ini hampir selevel mungkin.

Namun Api tetaplah Api. Ia sudah bosan sekarang. Sejak tadi ia sudah mengagumi sekolah ini dan ia sekarang bosan, boooosssaaaaannnn. Sudah hampir menjelang sore, namun belum ada satu muridpun yang keluar dari gedung itu. Hotel tempat ia dan ibunya menginap tak jauh dari sekolah Air-mengingat hanya itu informasi yang mereka tahu mengenai Air dan ayahnya.

Api menunggu, menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon apel besar di taman depan sekolah itu. Wajahnya sudah masam, sangat masam. Ia ingin meninggalkan sekolah ini dan mungkin mengelilingi Amerika Serikat. Tapi tidak sebelum ia bertemu dengan Air.

Ia menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, ia hampir terlelap sebelum dering bel sekolah itu mengudara. Api tersenyum sumringah. Ia bergegas berdiri, senyumnya melebar. Pintu sekolah itu disesaki para siswa. Pirang, merah, hitam rambut mereka membaur. Mata Api fokus mencari cermin dirinya, saudara kembarnya, Airnya.

Api hampir tak sadar ketika seseorang menghempaskannya ke tanah. Ia nyaris mengumpat dan memaki mereka. Namun nyatanya yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah empat berandal pirang dan hitam yang tertawa jelek sekali. Api menyipit galak.

" _Oh, see, look at his glare, I'm afraid, please don't kill me_ ," kata seorang dari mereka. Suaranya terlihat pura-pura. Ketiga lainnya turut tertawa. Api tidak mengerti.

" _What the hell 'you doing, dude_?" Api menyalak pada mereka.

" _Ouch, he speak_ _s_! Hahaha..."

" _Why don't you get away from this world with your fucking terrorist friend, ha_?"

Api mengernyit lalu mendesis sakit ketika kakinya ditendang oleh yang berambut pirang. Ia menggeram di antara tawa mereka, Api hendak bangkit dan meninju mereka. Persetan dengan nasehat ibunya untuk jangan memulai kekacauan. Namun sebelum segalanya terjadi sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

" _He's not me, get away from him,_ Louis!"

Keempatnya berbalik. Dan Api hanya bisa membelalak.

Air.

" _Ha? You... twin_?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya heran.

" _Great! One more fucking terrorist_ _s_ _in this world_."

Mereka menyeringai lalu berjalan kearah Air. Api kalut, ia bangkit lalu menarik salah satu dari mereka hingga terjerembab. Sisa dari mereka nampak marah. Mereka akan memukul.

" _What are you doing,_?"

Seorang lelaki paruh baya menahan tinju berandal pirang yang hampir mengarah pada Api. Para berandal itu nampaknya ketakutan. Suara mereka bergetar menyebut nama pria itu.

" _Go to my office, now_."

Dengan wajah masam, keempat berandal itu meninggalkan Api, Air, ... dan seorang gadis? Sejak kapan gadis itu ada di sini?

"Terima kasih, Yaya," suara datar Air menyambut sadar Api.

Gadis berjilbab itu mengangguk. "Bukan masalah, kita harus saling membantu, lagipula itu tak ada apa-apanya dari kau yang sering kena pukul karenaku."

Api yang mengawasi konversasi mereka tak mengerti. Gadis melayu-karena gadis itu bicara bahasa melayu dengan Air- itu lalu memandang Api dengan heran.

"Kau punya kembaran, Air?" tanya gadis itu.

Air entah mengapa terdiam sejenak. Ia tak memandang Api, entah mengapa. Api merasa ada yang aneh.

"Tidak."

Api membelalak, ia kehilangan kontrolnya. Air yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya mengembalikan sadarnya. Api tergesa, membawa kakinya berlari mengejar Air. Kenapa? Kenapa Air lari darinya?

.

.

.

Api menggenggam tangan ibunya yang gemetar. Sebuah rumah modern minimalis di hadapan mereka nampak suram. Taman depannya yang seharusnya beralaskan rumput hijau segar nampak tak terurus. Ilalang tumbuh di sela panjang rumput, pohon-pohon bunganya jelek sedikit banyak menguning di daunnya. Ia tak yakin jika ayah dan Airnya tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Ia hampir kecewa hari lalu ketika ia tak mampu mengejar Air yang menaiki bus sekolah dengan tergesa. Ia nyaris menangis dan mengadu pada ibunya bahwa ia kehilangan Air. Namun ibunya dengan senyum lebar menunjukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat. Alamat Air dan ayahnya.

Dan berada di sinilah mereka bergandengan tangan dan terdiam di depan pintu rumah yang berwarna putih membosankan. Ia akui iapun takut mengetuk pintunya. Ia takut bertemu Air, entah kenapa. Ia rindu, sangat rindu tapi ia juga tak mampu. Apalagi setelah apa yang Air katakan hari lalu. Tukang tidur itu bahkan tak mengakui Api.

Namun sisi lainnya, ia bangga pada ibunya. Ia tahu ibunya memiliki gangguan kecemasan, Api tak tahu pasti, sejenis itu. Namun wanita itu kini menggenggam erat tangan Api, menyalurkan rasa hangat perlindungan, tanpa lisan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia bangga pada ibunya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengetuk pintunya.

Satu ketukan. Tak ada respon.

Dua ketukan. Tak ada respon.

Tiga ketukan. Pun tak ada respon.

Tangan Api berkeringat. Entah mengapa ia takut, cemas.

"Mom?"

Sang ibu memandangnya lalu mengangguk.

Api memegang kenop pintunya. Tidak terkunci. Menarik napas sejenak mengisi paru-parunya, ia lalu membukanya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Pandangan Api beradu dengan ibunya. Mereka bergandengan tangan lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk.

Ruang tamu rumah itu nampak berdebu, Ada bau alkohol samar di hidung Api. Rumah ini gelap dengan tirainya yang ditutup. Berbau lembab dan berdebu, kontras dengan rumahnya di London yang cerah dengan sinar mentari merayapi lantai-lantai mereka. Mata Api memanas mengingat rumah ini yang dihuni Api.

Suara berderap dari lantai atas menggema. Api berhenti menilai sekitarnya dan fokus pada derap langkah yang menuju arahnya. Ia turut berlari menyambut derap langkah itu. Ia menuju tangga, berniat menaikinya. Namun seseorang di ujung tangga itu membekukan langkahnya.

Pandangan mereka bersambut. Api terdiam tak mampu bersuara. Sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa sakit. Air berdiri di sana. Dengan mata membelalak dan shock terlukis dalam wajahnya. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat dadanya sakit.

T-shirt putih pada tubuhnya melekat longgar, celana panjangnya kedodoran, tulang pipinya menajam, matanya mencekung ke dalam.

"Air sayang, _what happen to you, honey_?!"

Suara jerit histeris tangis ibunya mewakili pikirnya.

Ada apa dengan Air?

.

.

.

Api tak mengerti, Api tak paham. Apa yang terjadi pada Air? Kini kembarnya itu tertidur di ranjangnya bersama sang ibu yang mendekapnya. Ia tak sempat melakukan apapun karena tangis ibunya yang memeluk Air yang meronta meminta ia dan ibunya pergi. Ia yakin beberapa tendangan Air membekas dalam kulit perut ibunya.

Satu hal yang bisa Api pastikan. Air mewarisi gangguan kecemasan milik sang ibu. Tapi, tubuh kurus Air membuatnya bertanya-tanya sejak kapan kembarnya itu tak makan dengan benar. Pertanyaan lainnya menghinggapi pikiran Api. Di mana ayahnya?

"Api?"

Gumam ibunya menyadarkan Api dari lamunannya. Ibunya sudah terbangun. Wanita itu dengan hati-hati beranjak dari sisi Air. Api mengerut alis melihat ibunya yang memakai mantel dan sepatunya.

"Ibu akan mencari ayahmu," kata sang ibu. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu menarik Api dalam pelukannya. Kening Api diciumnya cepat. "Ibu harus bicara dengan ayahmu, jangan khawatir pada ibu, jaga Air."

"Mom…" panggil Api dengan lirih pada ibunya yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Sang ibu berbalik sejenak, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu akan memperbaiki segalanya, ibu janji. Ibu mencintaimu dan Air."

Api menatap kepergian ibunya dalam diam. Ia percaya, ia percaya pada ibunya. Mungkin sejak awal keluarganya memang tak sempurna. Ia dan Air dilahirkan dalam keluarga campuran. Amerika dari ayahnya dan Asia-Malaysia- dari ibunya. Mereka tumbuh dan besar di London, Inggris. Tak ada kesusahan dalam hidup mereka, mengingat London memiliki toleransi tinggi dalam agama.

Ia sedikit banyak mengerti kejadian di sekolah Air kemarin. Pem- _bully_ -an, rasisme, dan islamophobia. Ia tak pernah merasakan sepanjang hidupnya karena ia, Air, dan Ibunya memiliki komunitas di London yang mendukung mereka. Tapi ini Amerika, segalanya berbeda. Dan Air, ia seorang diri sekarang.

Api melihat Air yang akan bangun. Ia menghela napasnya, menyiapkan keteguhan hatinya, dan mempersiapkan senyumnya secerah mungkin. Jika memang Air sesuram itu, Api akan sebahagia mentari sana hingga sinarnya menyinari Air yang suram, membuatnya hangat dan terang. Api ingin memperbaikinya.

"Aaaiiirrr..." teriak Api seheboh mungkin.

Sang kembar lebih muda sudah membuka matanya. Ia terduduk sejenak dan memandang Api yang berteriak heboh dan berusaha memeluknya. Api memeluknya seerat mungkin. Sedikit senyum getir diukur Api. Adiknya sangat kecil, kecil sekali.

Api melepas pelukannya, memandang Air dengan senyum secerah cuaca musim semi. Ia bukannya buta dan kebas pada pandangan Air yang kosong, tak memikat kontak mata dengannya, namun ia harus tetap tersenyum, karena ia ingin memperbaiki Air.

"Seharusnya kau tidak di sana, seharusnya kau tidak di sini."

Suara Air yang pecah membuat Api sakit. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

"Aku jelek, aku menjijikan, mereka semua benar, aku tak pantas hidup."

Air menangis, suaranya bergetar dan terasa sakit. Api meluruhkan senyumnya, ia mendekat, meraih tubuh kurus Air, mendekapnya dalam hangat. "Tidak, kau tidak seperti itu, tidak."

Tangis Air mengeras, jemari dinginnya meremas punggung kaos oranye Api, sedikit banyak meraih kulit punggung Api yang turut diremasnya. Itu bukan apa-apa, tapi nyatanya sesakit itu bagi Api. Air terus menerus bergumam betapa jeleknya ia, betapa menjijikannya ia, betapa tak bergunanya ia. Api, dadanya sesak.

"Sudah, Air, kau tidak seperti itu, tidak."

"Mereka bilang Dad akan meninggalkanku, mereka benar, karena aku menjijikan, aku tidak pantas hidup, aku tidak pantas bersamamu, Api, aku tidak pantas. Aku jelek, aku buruk, mereka bilang aku pengecut, aku buruk, aku buruk, Api..."

Api menangis. Ia peluk Air seerat mungkin. Apa yang telah Air lalui terasa sangat sakit, membekas dalam erat tangan Air meremasnya. Satu gigitan, dua gigitan Api rasakan pada pundaknya. Sakit sekali, kenapa sakit sekali.

"Kau tidak seperti itu, kau sempurna Air, kau indah, kau cantik, kau sangat sempurna, Air, bagian hidupku yang terindah."

"Aku sudah hancur, aku buruk, aku sudah hancur, Apii..."

Air hancur, pun Api hancur. Mereka terlahir bersama, tumbuh bersama, berbagi bersama, cinta, bahagia, sedih, duka, tangis, kelahi, tautan tangan, mereka bagi. Dunia memisahkan mereka tanpa belas kasih, mereka hancur, Air hancur, Api hancur.

Mereka kini berbagi suram dan tangis di sini. Mereka bersama, mereka kembali bersama, Api akan mengusahakannya. Api melepas pelukan erat mereka, kedua tangannya menegakan kepala Air, memaksa mata Air hanya untuk menatapnya. Api memutus jarak. Wajah penuh tangis Air yang begitu jelek beradu dengan wajah Api yang jelek penuh air mata. Air jelek, pun Api. Tapi mereka bersama, dan di mata Api, Air adalah sempurna. Dan Api akan mengusakannya. Dahi mereka beradu dengan lembut.

"Jika kau hancur, izinkan aku memperbaikinya, akan kuambil kepingannya satu persatu untukmu, akan kurekatkan seerat mungkin hingga kau sesempurna malaikat sana. Airku, separuh hidupku, izinkan aku."

Api akan memperbaiki Air hingga ia merasa sesempurna mungkin.

.

.

.

"Hanya beberapa suap, Air."

"Aku tak bisa."

"Untukku, ku mohon."

"...hanya beberapa suap."

"Terima kasih, malaikatku."

.

" _Morning, georgeous_ , kau sangat sempurna pagi ini."

"Api, apa kau baru menggoda adikmu?"

"Tidak, Dad! Aku memuji, Air memang sempurna kok."

.

"Api, baju ini terlalu besar untuk Air, dia harus naik 7 kilo lagi kalau mau memakainya."

"Tenang saja Mom, ini akan sempurna di tubuh Air, ia sempurna dengan apapun."

"Aku usahakan naik 7 kilo lagi, agar terlihat pas."

"Tuh kan Mom, Dad, Air akan sempurna memakai apapun."

.

"Kau sempurna, indah, cantik, luar biasa, kau adalah definisi sempurna yang melengkapiku. Kau adalah kau, sesempurna Tuhan menciptamu. Kau sesempurna itu, Air."

Api tak akan lelah hingga Air merasa sempurna. Dan sekarang mereka bersama, dan mereka sempurna.

* * *

Halo, gadis kecilku yang di sana, Leila Zen yang manis...

Bagaimana kabarnya, sayangku. Kuharap kau selalu baik di mana kau berada.

Maafkan saya, saya telat, hiks, saya benar2 ga konsisten orangnya. Saya minta maaf. Maaf juga untuk hadiahnya yang amburadul :( Saya mencoba nyari mood buat ApiAir, tapi saya ga mampu, ini bukan hadiah yang pantas, tapi aku harap kamu menyukainya, atau setidaknya mau membacanya itu sudah cukup. Maafkan juga tak sesuai ekspetasi. Bahagialah selalu dalam tahun ini ya. Kuharap kau selalu diberkahi yang kuasa, banyak senyum dan tawa di tahun ini. Aku menyayangimu.

With love, your secret santa

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

A/N: Fic ini kayak ga ada konklusinya ya? wkakaka... Saya hilang mood mendadak dan deadline makin di depan mata, jadi saya singkat dan ambil sedikit2 aja/tabok


End file.
